


A Dream of Dragons

by seanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanfiction/pseuds/seanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto loves his dragons more than anything in the world. And they love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for Pandir in 2011.  
> This is taking Seto's obsession with his dragons to a whole new level. I love that ridiculous man so much. Also please note that Seto has not one but _three_ dragons.

Maybe it was just a dream.

Seto loved his dragons dearly, all three of them. And he knew that their love and devotion was his in return – as long as they never found out what he had done to them.

Of all the dragons in the world, there was none as powerful and majestic as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was a creature of legend, called an engine of destruction by some, and virtually invincible. Very few had faced him and lived to tell the tale. It was a prideful dragon, Seto knew, aware that it was a king in all but name. There weren't many people who would even dream of controlling one.  
Seto wanted them all.

But no one could control more than three of these fierce creatures, that much Seto was sure of. He needed to claim all of them, to own and keep them for his own, for sharing was not in his nature.  
So he went out into the world to find the dragons he yearned for, to touch pristine white scales with his own hands and to look into their eyes that had the same color as his own. Seto was convinced it was destiny, that fate wanted him to have these dragons. He found one after the other and bound them to him, his will to rule them stronger than even their pride.  
He dreaded every moment he couldn't spend at their side, for when he was close to them they spoke to him and him only, praising him for his power and promising to destroy anyone who stood in his way. Truly, they loved him in a way no human being ever had, or ever could.

They told him of themselves, and he learned that there were only four of them in the whole world. Just four – no more, nor less. Having three of them for himself should have made him happy. But it didn't. Instead, the thought that another should lay claim to one Blue Eyes White Dragon kept him awake at night, had him shake with barely contained rage, for his temper rivaled that of his dragons. No, he thought, his heart would not know peace until all of them were his, all there were in the world.  
And if he couldn't have the fourth, no one would. He knew he couldn't be its master, so to ensure that the last dragon would stay unclaimed, he decided to destroy it. Once more he traveled to find the unnamed king of dragons, and when he stood before him he knew that with three Blue Eyes White Dragon under his command, this one would indeed never be his. He slew it with tears in his eyes and bathed in its blood.  
He then returned to his own dragons, hiding his deed deep in his heart, because the siblings of the fourth dragon must never know about the circumstances of its end.

His deceit of the creatures he loved was inevitable, if regrettable. Robbed forever of the brother that completed them, they turned to him more than ever, and he welcomed their affection.  
This night, like others, he called out to them, and they never failed to obey. They were huge, dangerous and magnificent, and looking upon them always took his breath away, time after time, and it made his blood pulse with arousal. They sensed it, perhaps, smelled it and one curiously bumped its nose against his crotch and then ever so carefully, teeth – deadly weapons that they usually were – nipped the fabric of his pants and nimbly pulled it away. He raised his hips helpfully, never once thinking of recoiling from the dragon's touch or resisting its advances.  
The second dragon brazenly licked across his chest, drawing a surprised “ooh” from his lips when it teased his nipples, and it didn't mind that his chest was pale and skinny, as a human lover might have. Its reptile tongue was delicate on his skin as it went lower, where it met its companion and curiously licked its snout as well.  
Seto moaned at the sight, delighted by their gestures, and reached out for the third dragon who lowered his head to bush against his forehead. Seto could not hold it in place, of course, because it was obviously so much stronger than him. But that was alright; he enjoyed few things so much as being lovingly overpowered by his dragons.  
He received what wasn't a kiss in the traditional sense, but what was closest to one if one's partner was a dragon big enough to carry a human being through the air. There was the rubbing of heads against heads and licking with tongues that Seto could not quite match. It was messy, but that was alright.  
There were claws at his hips lifting him up and he spread his legs to let their tongues lap at his cock, deep red against his otherwise pale skin and hard, so very hard. They licked across his hole, too, and he shivered in anticipation, knowing what their mating habits involved and that they wanted him, wanted him just as much as he wanted them.  
“Please...”, he moaned as his hands searched frantically for one of his dragons, to hold on to and to feel. God, how he loved the texture of their scales and thorns, the play of muscles under their skin. He tried to spread his thin legs impossibly wider when one of them slithered between them, above him, and the flapping of huge wings over and around him was like music.  
A dragon tongue delved into him, slick and wet and so hot, opening him with a tender care one would never expect from a creature like this. All the while claws petted his fragile body and every bit of exposed skin; they were careful, but if they did break his skin they always made sure to lick the wound in apology.  
It seemed they liked the taste of salt they found on his skin and he felt their hot breath ghost over his body, engulfing him in their fire. Not literally, of course. His dragons didn't breathe fire – they breathed light!  
Light flashed like stars behind his closed eyes at his dragons' touch, it rushed through him like lightning. Oh, Seto had never sought out a human companion in bed, male or female, but his dragons were perfect for him, for his desires. He knew what he needed.  
They were kind and gentle for dragons, but compared to humans they were still rough, even occasionally harsh or cruel. But Seto welcomed their scratches and bites, even if they often left him bloodied and bruised come morning.  
Soon his dragons became even more restless, and they pushed at his sides until he turned over onto his stomach, offering his back to them. Sometimes he thought they'd never quite understand why he lacked the wings they themselves spread over him for protection. Once more their tongues descended on him and made him moan before two of them drew back and one – the oldest, Seto realized, his first – covered him with his massive yet elegant body.  
He heard a whimper, and someone begged. It took Seto a moment to realize that the one pleading for release, for more, for the dragon to finally push inside of him, was no other than he himself. “Oh God, please... I need... I need you, my dragons...!”, it slipped from his lips like a litany and he looked over his shoulder to lock his gaze with that of his dragon, a mirror of his own blue eyes. “Please, _now_...!”

He was glad for the time they had taken to prepare him, because his dragons weren't like humans, they were huge, and they had to be so very careful with him lest they break him. His fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, turning his knuckles as white as the scales all around him, as he felt the dragon's prick press slowly inside him.  
Eyes wide he stared unseeingly, giving his whole being over to feeling, something he never did outside of these trysts. The dragon pushed an waited, pushed some more, and waited again. It never fit inside, not completely, but his brushed heavily across Seto's prostate and he started rocking himself back and forth, encouraging the dragon to finally start moving.  
It was overwhelmingly big inside him, it made him full and complete and had him ache for more.  
The dragon's thrusts got faster, more erratic and it screamed with a voice so terrible and beautiful it drowned out Seto's own easily. He felt the creature's hot essence inside him and was glad he himself hadn't come, because then they'd leave – their master was satisfied after all – and he didn't want them to, not yet, because he'd only had one, and he wanted all three of them.  
Adrenalin was running through his veins which was probably why he felt no pain whatsoever as the second dragon lined up behind him. Seto was tired, but when his first brushed his head against his sweaty forehead he felt revived, lifting his hips once more to meet his second dragon's mighty organ.  
His companion had left Seto stretched and slick with come and he slides inside without meeting much resistance. His throat was sore from his screams but it was impossible to remain silent as the dragon pounded into him with all the strength it could allow itself.  
Seto blinked in and out of consciousness. His own cock was achingly hard and his body rocked back and forth in a rhythm his dragon set. He surrendered to it, and when his third dragon craned its long, slender neck around to slide along that of the second, Seto found himself presented with its cock, leaking a bit of pre-come.  
He was curious. He'd never thought about it, but now he had to know, needed to know... he stretched his neck and licked, but he had no words for the taste that exploded on his tongue and all over his face. When he blinked and looked up he saw one dragon nipping the other's neck and once more heat shot up his ass and he gasped for air as he followed his dragons over the edge.

Seto came to and the first thing he felt was heat, but it came from inside him and he was hot, awfully hot so he was glad his dragons were cold-blooded creatures as they curled up around him, licking the remains of his and their pleasure from his skin.  
He petted their heads, listening to their soft growls lulling him to sleep.

When Seto woke up the next morning, his dragons weren't with him any more. His deck lay on his bedside table, with one prominent Blue Eyes White Dragon card on top. He shook his head to clear it from its sleep muddled state.  
The sheets were ruined without a doubt, a series of dried bloody trails ran down his arms, and his usually so very brilliant mind wasn't entirely sure if it had not been a dream after all.  
He shrugged and got up, surprised that his legs support him. His dragons were obviously very real to his own mind, Seto reasoned, and that should be enough for any creature, shouldn't it? But he didn't ache nearly as much as he thought he would, and that disappointment followed him through the day, leaving him short tempered and ill-humored. But then, that was his default mood, so it was no wonder that no one even guessed how much Seto needed his dragons to be real, how much he wished and prayed and worked for his dream to come true.

But maybe it really was just a dream.


End file.
